Frederick the Great
Frederick the Great battled Ivan the Terrible following Alexander the Great and preceding Catherine the Great in Alexander the Great vs Ivan the Terrible. He was portrayed by EpicLLOYD. Information on the rapper Frederick II, better known as Frederick the Great (German: Friedrich der Große), was born on January 24th, 1712, in Berlin, Prussia. He was King of Prussia from 1740 until 1786. His most significant accomplishments during his reign included his military victories, his reorganization of Prussian armies, his patronage of the Arts and the Enlightenment in Prussia, and his final success against great odds in the Seven Years' War. He died at the age of 74 on August 17th, 1786, in Potsdam, Prussia. Lyrics [Note: Frederick the Great is in dark blue, Ivan the Terrible is in regular text, and additional voices are in ''italics.] 'Verse 1: (Psst!) What about a flute-busting Prussian? Old Fritz! Old Fritz! Old Fritz! Old Fritz! Old Fritz! Old Fritz! Old Fritz! Old Fritz! I'm Frederick the Great! Out the gate, first servant of state! Oblique attack tactics ain't exactly straight! I've got creative talents and battle malice! Hard as steel on the field, genteel in the palace! Russia's fucked up, but no wonder why! With your tundras and taigas and bears! Oh my! I would pay a guy to tear out my eyes If I had to look at your troll face every night! Now, bring me my chair! I'm weary from tearing you a new derrière from here to Red Square! Fought a Seven Years' War; I ain't scared of a Tsar 'Cause beating you only took me twelve bars! '''During Ivan the Terrible's third verse: I'd keep ripping you to shreds, but I'll take a break instead And just rest my little head. Why don't you drop dead, Fred?! Trivia *Frederick is the eleventh rapper to die in-battle. **He is the second one to die peacefully, after Steve Jobs. *He is the second rapper to step in later during the battle yet have their own title card, after Macho Man Randy Savage. *He is the first rapper with a title card to not be introduced by the announcer. *He is the only rapper in his battle who did not speak his own language, in this case, German. **Ivan the Terrible and Catherine the Great spoke Russian ("на здоровье" and "nyet", respectively), and Alexander the Great spoke Greek ("kudos"). *He was good friends with (and possibly a lover to) French philosopher Voltaire, who previously appeared in Eastern Philosophers vs Western Philosophers. *The stance in which he stands during his title card, with his left foot on his right leg, mimics Jethro Tull frontman and flautist Ian Anderson. Gallery Frederick the Great Playing The Flute.png|Frederick the Great playing the flute on the Prussian flag Frederick the Great Dies In Battle.png|Frederick the Great dying in his armchair while Ivan the Terrible attempts to assassinate him Frederick the Great and Alexander the Great.png|A picture of EpicLLOYD as Frederick the Great with Zach Sherwin as Alexander the Great from Lloyd's Instagram account Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Alexander the Great vs Ivan the Terrible Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Third-party